Broken
by blindedMarquise
Summary: When Natalya and Ivan get married Honda is being torn by many different factors, and nothing can heal the pain and the scar left in his heart.


Caution: Implicated yaoi, mpreg, and sad subject matter. I almost cried writing it. It was based on a random conversation my friends and I had over Facebook.

* * *

Oh how Honda dreaded being here. Here of all places... Ivan's wedding. Ivan's wedding to his sister Natalya. He of course was under the spell of a drug, unable to escape the fate that was becoming clearer as the ceremony was drawing to an end.

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

Those words sank to the bottom of his stomach and he bit his lip to hold back the tears that so eargerly wanted to fly to the carpeted floor. He felt Heracles' hand grip his, and that sent hi over the edge. The tears slipped and fell to the ground as a sob wracked through his body.

The ride to the reception was the most painful, lasting period of sorrow and hurt. He could barely get through the ceremony, how could he possibly handle the reception, the time where fun was meant to be had? Honda's body shook with violent heaves as he tried not to sob his agony out.

At the front table from left to right sat Tino (Ivan and Natalya's son), Yao, Nikolai (Ivan and... Honda's child), Ivan, Natalya, Yekaterina, Elizabeta, and Mei (Yao's youngest sister). Not only did it pain Honda that this was not his wedding, but it hurt even worse that he had been demoted so low as not even being allowed to be a groomsman or Best Man.

"I'd like to give a toast to the bride and groom!" cried out Yao with a wide smile. "To the happy couple!"

Everyone in the room immediately raised their glasses of wine or water high into the air, and soon Honda shakily lifted his too.

"CHEERS!"

Guests started to tap their silverwear on the rim of the glasses they held, and the couple were illuminated in a circle of light from the DJ stand. The two leaned in and kissed softly, lingering together for several seconds until they finally pulled apart and the crowd cheered.

Inside Honda's chest the pain swelled greatly, burning like a fire lit with only kerosene. He shed more tears, brushing them away as fast as he could. There was a murmur in the crowd and then it was bright even though his eyes were closed. Honda looked up, and saw that his son who was merely 5 stood infront of him. The lights had moved so they were on them.

"You don't love me anymore, mama?" he asked.

Quivers rushed along his lips, and mouthed 'no' as he shook his head. "No... Nikolai," he said with tears leaking over his bottom eyelid. "I still love you. Just mommy and daddy aren't together anymore. Go to your father..."

The boy looked sad for a few moments as his head hung, until several tear drops fell from his eyes. "But I want mommy and daddy! Together!"

"Your father is married now, I can't change that," Honda choked, sobs blocking his throat. He gently nudged the boy towards the table, but the boy slapped his hand away and then hugged his Japanese father tightly. "No!" Nikolai cried, clinging tightly.

"I will be a good step-mother to you, Nikolai." The crowd's head shifted to the front table, where Natalya had stood from her seat looking out at the boy who was crying.

Nikolai looked back to his mother, and glowered at her as he backed up. With a turn of his heel he ran to the risers that led to the front table, and into Natalya's arms. Another sob broke out of Honda's mouth as he tried to calm himself down. He burried his face in his hands, trying his hardest not to scream out in the pain of his heart break.

"Why doesn't mommy love me anymore...?" the little boy asked through sobs.

"It's not that I don't love you!" Honda sobbed, trying not to raise his voice even though his body wanted him to. "It's j-just that mommy and daddy aren't together anymore!"

"But I still love you, my darling step-son," Natalya cooed softly, her dark blue eyes holding a happiness that was based on the fall of Honda's.

"B-but I heard mommy say to daddy that she loved him and that they were wrestling as Aunty Yao put it," Nikolai said through the tears that streamed from his eyes.

"Silence Nikolai!"

Their eyes met when they realized how they had both scolded their child for remembering the love they had once had that was now just a smoldering pile of ashes. Ivan's cold purple eyes were filled with guilt and regret but he looked away, too strong to allow tears to ever come into view.

"But mommy isn't my mommy anymore!" Nikolai's voice rang through the room, and the small boy hugged Ivan's new wife. "She is my new mommy!"

It was over. All over. The pain inside Honda's heart could never be healed. The scar would peel and bleed all over again for all eternity. Honda stood and fled the room as more tears burst forth, and he tripped down the hallway. He was sprawled out on the floor and curled into a fetal position as he began to wail, the pain far too much to keep in anymore. Heracles rushed behind him with a cat gripping into his shoulder with its claws. He bent down and picked the broken man up into his arms. Even he, the Greek who had cared for this Japanese male for so long couldn't fix the damage done to his heart.


End file.
